With recent advancements in the semiconductor manufacturing technology components of microelectronic packages are becoming smaller and circuitry within such components is becoming increasingly dense. As the circuit density increases, heat generation from such components also increases.
Various techniques are employed to dissipate the heat generated from microelectronic packages. For example, a heat dissipating device such as an integrated heat spreader (IHS) may be employed to dissipate the generated heat to the surrounding environment. Typically, a thermally conductive material such as a thermal interface material (TIM) is employed to thermally couple the heat dissipating device to a semiconductor die. One challenge is thermal degradation of the thermal interface material due to delamination of the thermal interface material from the heat dissipating device. Further, stresses may be caused in the microelectronic package due to coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between the components of the package.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.